


Ритуал

by Mariza



Category: Fantaghirò | The Cave of the Golden Rose (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fanon, Gen, Goretober 2020, Out of Character, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Лесу нужен новый правитель...
Kudos: 1
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Ритуал

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на goretober-2020, задание - "Растение прорастает сквозь тело".  
> Очень много авторских домыслов и фанона о Королеве эльфов, ее родстве и отношениях с Кселлесией, Даркеном, их биографии и т. д.

Обидно было до слез.  
А еще больно и горько — из-за предательства и гибели близких. И страшно — из-за ответственности, которая легла на плечи.  
А еще билась внутри свирепая, испепеляющая ненависть к тому, кого совсем недавно Ева считала другом. Хотелось схватить оружие и броситься в погоню, выследить, подстеречь — и жестоко отомстить за предательство. Так, чтобы он умер не сразу.  
Но — нельзя.

Будь Даркен, как и прежде, всего лишь воином, пусть даже сколь угодно опытным и талантливым, справилась бы: оружие в руки она взяла раньше, чем отец его отца появился на свет. Но магия... Ее простеньким чарам не сравниться с могуществом Даркена. Да и училась Ева совсем иному. Не высокое эльфийское искусство выплетания заклинаний было ее судьбой, даже не человеческое умение вести магический поединок. Она — охотник, воин; она должна защищать Светлый лес от орочьих набегов и вторжения людей...  
И от этого лишь сильнее вспыхивала глупая, разъедающая нутро обида: ну почему? Почему — именно она? Ведь не дочь, не сестра, — так, седьмой лист на пятой ветви. Сиротка, пригретая королем из сострадания. Есть же другие — ближе по крови, благородней по духу, мудрей и опытней. Они с детства учились творить волшебство и вести переговоры с правителями иных народов — а не скрывать следы и резать орочьи глотки.  
Но сейчас все эти благородные, мудрые, искушенные в магии лишь отводят глаза и твердят, словно сговорившись: никто не способен достойно принять бремя власти над Светлым лесом — никто, кроме нее, Евы.  
Король, дескать, верил в нее. Король полагал, что она справится. Король видел в ней возможную преемницу.  
Будь они людьми — перегрызлись бы уже, пытаясь отхватить если не корону, то место у трона.  
Еве не нравились люди — но сейчас они казались куда ближе и понятней соплеменников. 

— Вам следует отринуть посторонние мысли, — негромко произнес один из советников, следовавших за ней. Ева даже не поняла, кто именно — настолько погрузилась в свои переживания.  
Легко сказать — отринуть!.. Не ему же приходиться так резко менять всю свою жизнь, что…  
Но все же он прав, скрепя сердце признала Ева. Не время и не место — помечтать о возмездии и понегодовать на судьбу она успеет и после инициации…  
У края поляны советники остановились. Путь Евы лежал к ее центру — к трем сросшимся вместе деревьям.  
По словам короля, следовало выбрать одно из них — то, которое отзовется в тебе и откроет тайные дороги. К чему должны были привести эти дороги, он никогда не объяснял, оставляя их изнывать, перебирая множество догадок…  
Ольха… Ева легонько коснулась коры кончиками пальцев. Ниреу, ее приемный брат, принц, так и не успевший стать королем для своего народа. Он признался ей как-то, что выбрал бы ольху…  
Пусть дух твой будет свободен, брат, — лететь с ветром, сиять с солнцем, шуметь в листве.  
Дуб Ева обошла, не прикасаясь. Его избрал для инициации король; о нем же — полушутя, полувсерьез — говорила и Кселлесия…  
Возле можжевельника Ева замерла — и через миг прижала к коре ладони, отчаянно надеясь, что не ошиблась.  
Ветви шевельнулись. Что-то прохладное скользнуло по коже, оставив влажный след, который через мгновение отозвался теплом. Зашелестели листья ольхи и дуба, хотя ветра и не было. Ева попыталась отвести руки — и не смогла.  
Тепло в ладонях нарастало. Вокруг запястий обвились ветви; листья, словно иглы, пронзили кожу. Тело охватил огненный жар, Ева задыхалась, сгорала, как трава на равнинах под палящими лучами летнего солнца. Кожа трескалась, слезала клочьями, обнажая темное, извитое, сухое… Кора — вот что теперь покрывало ее тело.  
Ноги сами собой подогнулись, кости треснули, теряя твердость. Из них прорастало что-то гибкое, подвижное, стремящееся вниз, в землю, все глубже, дальше…  
Корни.  
Волосы посветлели, зазолотились, свились в кольца — и опали осенними листьями. Ветер подхватил их, унося прочь — туда, где рыжими всполохами скакали по ветвям белки, где серыми тенями скользили волки, где замирали, прислушиваясь к малейшему шороху, олени — и срывались с места, почуяв неладное…  
Она мчалась сквозь лес вместе с ними. Вместе с птицами выводила звонкие трели. Вместе с пауками плела тончайшую паутину. Разрывала землю с червями, плескалась в воде с рыбами, карабкалась по горам с сернами, с наслаждением раздирала свежую добычу с лисицами…  
Она была Светлым лесом — каждой его частичкой, от склонов северных гор до южных окраин, от топких болот до широких рек. Она была всем и везде…  
Холод, похожий на прикосновение клинка к коже, вдруг отрезвил ее, заставив прийти в себя — выпрямиться, встать, стряхнув ошметки листьев и коры.

Она была Евой, бывшей воительницей, а ныне — королевой эльфов.


End file.
